sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega System
The Omega System, also known as the Coruscant System because of its inclusion of Coruscant as a orbiting planet, was a star system close tho the Galactic Core. It was centered around the blue supergiant star Omega. It had eleven major planets in orbit: Coruscant, Calphus, Cerius, Acherom, Titus, Titanica, Octavius, Nautica, Koronus, Daitus, and Alpherus. It also had an asteroid belt lying between Titanica and the inner planets. Omega had in its outer orbits many dwarf planets as well, but these were unexplored. Planets Coruscant Coruscant is the only planet in the system inhabbited by senteint beings. It serves as the capital world of the human Galactic Empire. The general inhabitants are called Coruscanti, but are known more as the Imperials. Hundreds of thousands of years of industrialization, population growth, and settlement covered the planet in one gigantic multileveled city. The city, called Imperial City, is home to many different species and bolsters an estimated population of 115 trillion sentients (not including those living on the moons and orbital space stations). It has four natural moons and a 370 day year. It lays at a near perfect posistion from Omega. Coruscant is 4th planet from Omega. Titus Titus is Coruscant's nearest planetary neighbor and the only other planet in the system able to support life. However, it does not support any sentients but only plant and animal species. It is farther from Omega than Coruscant, but is hotter and more humid. This is because of its dense atmosphere that traps heat and only lets out small amounts. This creates a lush, tropical climate. The landmasses are almost completely covered in jungles, mountain ranges, and plains. It has very large oceans around the continents. Because of its humid climate it has frequent storms and rainshowers. On the lush lowland plains giant tornadoes sometimes form. These are around three miles wide and eleven miles tall, and their winds can reach up to 600 mph. It is home to thousands of species of diverse and beautiful plant and animal life. It has one moon. Titus is also a popular vacation getaway for the residents of Coruscant. It is the 5th planet from Omega. Titanica Titanica is an immense gas giant in the mid orbits of Omega. This planet is nearly the size of a mid sized star, and is so large that it could in theory caputure other regular sized gas giants as moons. The planet is the largest known in the Galaxy. It has over three hundred moons and a small ring system. It is mainly a light bage in coloration. Huge storms rage all over its surface. One of its moons, Maximus, was terraformed and colonized by the Imperials. Sceintists from other solar sytems are baffled by the existence of such a large planet, and it is a major attractor of veiwing tours as well. Its total diameter is 650,000 miles. Titanica has a very faint planetary ring that can only be veiwed with powerful telescopes. If it were not in the posistion that it is in it would most likey capture its nearest neighbors, Titus and Alpherus, as moons. It is the 7th planet from Omega. Alpherus Alpherus is a gas giant in the mid orbits of Omega. It posseses many moons like other gas giants, and most are mined on for recouces by the Imperials. It is known for it's beautiful planetary rings, which are much wider than most. It is the 8th planet from Omega. Acherom Acherom is a rocky planet in the inner orbits of Omega. It is a small planet, and has a mass of only half that of Coruscant. It is Coruscant's second nearest neighbor and only a few dozen more miles away from it than Titus is. It has a very thin atmosphere which is not breathable by humans and most other races. It has liquid water, but only in large underground caverns and rivers. No life is present on Acherom. It is known as "the Red Sphere" as a nickname among Coruscanti astronomers. It is rich in many minerals and subsurface natural gases, and as such is a prime mining location for Imperials. The lanscape is dominated by huge mountain ranges, immense canyons, and dormant sheild volcanoes. It is the 3rd planet from Omega. Koronus Koronus is a rocky planet in the innermost orbits of Omega. As such it is the hottest planet in the system, with temperatures at around 1075 C. Its tectonic activity is so violent that it is a lava world, with thousands of active volacnoes belching soot into the atmosphere and literal seas of molten rock. Fire sprouts are a naturally occuring feature, and may rise a kilometer into the sky. This planet can only be observed by specialized probes in orbit. This is because the heat is so great that any probes or rovers sent onto the surface will be pulversized. It is the 1st planet from Omega. Cerius Cerius is a rocky planet in the inner orbits of Omega. It is an incredibly hot planet, second only to Koronus in the system. Like Koronus it has active volcanoes and tectonic activity, but not on such a violent scale. It does not posses an magma oceans but rather seas of liquid sulphuric acid. No probes can be sent onto the planet because of its harsh conditions. Ironically, seen through a weak telescope from coruscant Cerius appears quite beautiful. Large storms also rage on this planet, including lightning and giant tornadoes. Cerius is known to be rich with minerals, but cannot be mined on with current technology. Only terrafroming would solve this, but terraforming is banned all major planets in the Omega system by Imperial law. Cerius is the 2nd planet from Omega. Calphus Calphus is a terrestrial planet in the mid orbits of Omega. It's distance from Omega gives it a freezing climate that is too cold for life. It also posses a thick atmosphere, byt has very little oxygen. Calphus is a water world, and is just close enough to Omega to not have frozen oceans. This planet has frequent storms because of its thick atmosphere and abundance of water. Only the most advanced probes can land on this planet, as older probes wiring would freeze. it has few landmasses, and these are dominated by small mountains and rocky terrain. It posseses one moon, which aids in creating tides, and in turn heating up the water so that it cannot freeze. Calphus is the 6th planet from Omega. Nautica Nautica is a gas giant in the outer orbits of Omega. It is a mid sized gas giant, and also has many moons. It posses a planetary ring simmilar to Alpherus. It is known for is blue color, giving the illusion that it is a water world from a distance. Its rings were, like Alpherus, formed out of a destroyed ice moon long in the planets infancy. Most of its moons were stolen from Daitus due to Nautica's stronger gravity well. It is the second largest among its sister outer plnaets, the largest being Octavius. It is known as the "Blue Gem" because of its coloration. Daitus Daitus is a gas giant in the outer orbits of Omega. It posseses planetary rings simmilar to Nautica, Daitus, Octavius, and Alpherus. It has only three moons, which is odd for a gas giant of it's size. Many sceintists now believe that its young moons were stolen by Nautica's stronger gravity well. The three moons are all icy rock worlds, an effect of the planets far orbit from its star. It is known as the "Purple Gem" because of its oddly beautiful purple coloration. This gas color is rare with most gas giants. It is the 10th planet from Omega. Octavius Octavius is a gas giant lying in the outermost orbits of Omega. It has larger planetary rings than its two nieghbors, Daitus and Nautica. It is called the "Cyan Gem" due to its gorgeous coloration. Many storms rage across the surface, some the size of whole other planets. It is the largest of the three outer gas gaints. It the 11th and last planet from Omega.